walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Victor (Video Game)
Bandit? How do you know he's a bandit, he is pointing a gun at something, doesn't mean its human. Wtf Is This? (talk) 20:52, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Let's just call him that until the release, ok? Just as a placeholder name. RazorWolfz (talk) 20:53, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Meh.... meh.. he's not a bandit though, maybe Forest Victom 1? Wtf Is This? (talk) 20:54, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Clementine and Winston are seen running away immediately after they show up and in the same environment, so I assumed they were bandits or some kind of antagonists. We can change it once we have more information. Corkeyandpals (talk) 21:01, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Winston is the character who is attacking Clementine,you fucking idiot.DONCHA' SEE THAT HE IS CHASING HER. You are fucking blind. DraculaTepes14 (talk) 13:46, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Is he dead? Victor's fate seemed like Ben.He is serverely injured and he can't escape from the walkers attack. The Resemblance is Uncanny Anyone else agree with me when I say he looks a lot like Carlos? TheMightierWolf, January 1st, 2014 21:02 EST He kinda looks like him. DraculaTepes14 (talk) 17:26, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Fate Isn't he supposed to be dead? He has 2,3 or 4 gunshot wounds and he has no chance to escape from the walkers.There's no way he can escape from them with more gunshot wounds in his chest. We didn't see him die, we'll wait until after the next episode has been released. Shellturtleguy (talk) 20:22, February 2, 2014 (UTC) We also didn't see Ben die.It's possibly (5%) that Ben was rescured by Kenny and found a doctor to heal him.He will come back in next episode.Michael92020 21:42, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Victor can be who Clementine sees in Episode 2... Think about it for a second. His current status is currently unkown. They last saw him on the ground, at near death even, and was seperated from Clementine and the determinant tag-along by walkers. This would align perfectly with the sentence "I thought you were dead." as Clementine said. But I don't want to rule out Lilly, or Christa or any of the other logical choices, but just think about it. Not only this, but has anyone thought of the idea that it could be even be someone she has already ''seen dead? There's plenty of humans (now undeads) in the world. She could've easily mistaken a walker as one of her parents. You have to be skeptical of any solution. XxLoneSurvivorxX (talk) 00:41, February 15, 2014 (UTC)XxLoneSurvivorxX InsaneHippo he can't be alive...he's fatally injured..we can assume he's dead...after walkers showed up he wasn't able to escape which means he's either devoured by walkers or he lost so much blood... :His fate was still never specifically shown, so therefore, his status is "Unknown." ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 22:35, March 14, 2014 (UTC) At least until maybe Raxel gets an interview with his voice actor and he can give further insight into his fate? Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:40, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Bailey16 (talk) 18:14, March 15, 2014 (UTC)Is it more likely that Victor and his Group are part of Roman's group cause they were found down by the river ...how in all things logical does that make it likely they're part of the same group?TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 18:23, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Current Status Isn't this guy practically dead I mean, he was severly injured up until the point where he is bleeding out, also he is surrounded by multiple walkers I think it's safe to say he's dead. 14:06, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Not this shit again, since we didn't see him die, he's unknown. Not dead, ZOMBIFIED (GREY) TheCryptic (talk) 19:27, April 30, 2014 (UTC) You know who else we didn't see die? Stephanie. TheWalkingEd (talk) 20:14, April 30, 2014 (UTC) If we drive off in the RV we know Roman is going to kill her TheCryptic (talk) 20:59, April 30, 2014 (UTC) In Season 3 recreate story mode, it will ask did you give him mercy or let him died, so ether dead or determinant Twdg Randall 66 (talk) 12:54, December 21, 2016 (UTC) He should be Listed as Zombified. I know people will hate me for bringing this up but he is obviously dead, no matter if we didnt see him die, he was shot. Even the episode mentions it on the choises list, "Did you give water to the DYING man?". IkanaCanyon (talk) 23:51, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Recreated Victor question The person didn't post there name but to answer there question. First you have to go into a new save file, then start a new game. Select continue story then select recreate story. I don't know if you have to answer the same as me but if so. Lee teaches Clem: Justice. Shoot Lee. Kenny. Wellington Leave with Kenny Resource Shoot Rebecca Then the question about Victor showed up. PS, I don't know if you have to answer the same as me, or if the questions are justice random.Twdg Randall 66 (talk) 13:17, December 22, 2016 (UTC)